Savvy's eyes
by emotional hangover
Summary: a reluctant young woman and her friend are thrown into the charmed ones realm; chaos ensues when she finds out she has an evil destiny, falls in love and is seduced by the devil. Talk about your bad day. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Prologe

England, 1799

A lone figure wandered the streets, her strange white garb cutting through the night like a knife as she walked briskly down the center of the road. Curious eyes peeked out from nearby buildings as she met a similarly clothed man at an intersection.

"Is it ready?" she questioned. He just looked at her, his irises fading from blue to black. Comprehension dawned on her face as she backed away and drew her sword. 'Shit' she thought. The man before her started to writhe and squirm, his skin peeling back to reveal a hideous monster beneath. His arms lengthened and popped as his fingers retracted into claws.

"Oh "I'm ready", he replied, grinning menacingly.

England, 1899

The horse and carriage traveled swiftly through the snow, cutting a wide path through the misty forest. Midnight was approaching fast, as was its destination. On the outskirts of a town, the carriage slowed to a halt, the horses panting for breath. The carriage door swung open and boot emerged from the darkness inside. The woman made an impressive entrance by stepping on the wheel and flipping off. Her male counterpart sighed. "Must you always show off? You know, stuff like that is what gets you killed in battle," he stated confidently.

"As if you'd know," she snorted. "The closest you've been to battle is a picture of it." He didn't respond.

"Where is he, he's supposed to be here by now," she demanded. The woman paced impatiently back and forth until the muffled sound of boots was heard in the distance, gradually growing louder.

"'bout freakin' time," she growled. "The asshole probably stopped for a quick lay." The man scolded her.

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "Such language, and from a lady no less. No wonder you don't have a guy." She turned to glare at him but her eyes caught the moving figures coming gradually closer.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

"Yes, that's right. No man…," he trailed off.

6 men cut an impressive path along the street, their strides purposeful and their gazes intent. One cackled madly as it raised a bow and let loose the arrow. The woman's body twisted with the impact as she clattered to the ground. The man looked horrified at her lifeless body and the last thing he saw were her violet eyes, staring forever in the sleep of death.

"Savvy," he moaned.


	2. Present Day

England 1999, October 31st

"Savvy," a voice yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

The air was filled with the squeals of children as they shoved fistfuls of candy into their mouths. Costumes ranging from fairy princesses to devils to the caped crusader dotted the streets like confetti. A misplaced group of teenagers wandered the streets laughing hysterically and tripping often. One of the boys had his arm protectively around a girl as they stumbled towards a distant house.

"Did you see the look on Mrs. Marston's face when she caught us?" one guy yelped.

"Yea, it looked like an owl, all blinky and surprised," a girl responded.

"An owl? What the hell are you on? Owls aren't surprised," he replied.

The couple stood off to the side, quietly nursing a can of beer between the two of them.

"Hey Kaylee and Wes, join the party or get a room," one boy cajoled.

The coupe glanced over, uninterested before Wes grunted for Logan to leave them alone.

"Look at those two. It's almost midnight which means, of course, that soon no more beer opportunities will present themselves. And what are they doing? Quietly talking with only one beer for the two of them. One beer! I say we rally together and show them a good time before we actually care if we get caught," Logan declared. "Who's with me?" He jumped onto a nearby bench.

"Contez, I know you like a good time. Care to join?" he inquired.

"Sure," she slurred, clambering onto the bench beside him. "Got nothing better to do."

"Drew, Chase, you in?" Logan asked. "Wait, where's Chase?" Drew pointed vaguely in a direction and mumbled something about sick.

"Ahh well, looks like it's just the two of us, though I could think of something better to do with our time," he remarked, looking her up and down suggestively.

"Logan, I happen to find only one man attractive, and he is…Kaylee!" Savannah bellowed before collapsing in a fit of hysterics. Logan soon joined her as the group stumbled off again.

"Wait," Logan called. "We have to do…something." He frowned, puzzled. "Contez, what were we doing?"

"Hee hee. I don't know. Something with Kaylee," she giggled, following the group's receding forms towards a house.

As the teenagers disappeared, a pair of watchful eyes followed them, noting everything before melting back into the shadows.


	3. Weird Park Happenings

The Next Morning

"Savannah, breakfast!" a voice yelled.

"Ugghh," Savannah Contez moaned, burying her head under the pillow. Her head felt like something was trying to chisel it open and every nerve in her body was on fire. Footsteps pattered on the steps and her door creaked open, admitting a little boy no more than 7.

"What do you want Cody?" Savannah groaned.

"Mommy told me to come get you," Cody whimpered. "Are you okay? Are you mad at me?"

"No Cody, you're fine, just don't talk so loud," she pleaded. "Oh my God, I just died. Is this hell? 'Cus it sure feels like it."

"I'll get mommy," Cody whispered.

"No!" she yelped, bolting up. He stepped back, wide eyed. "Just get Austin, 'kay?" she demanded. Cody scampered out to get Austin. A deep male voice rumbled followed by a higher pitched reply. A cool hand was pressed to Savvy's forehead as it brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Savvy, were you drinking?" the deep voice scolded.

"Only a little, please don't tell. It's just…uhh," she sighed.

"Okay, you need aspirin, a shower and coffee, in that order," he declared gruffly.

Downstairs

A woman hummed as she flipped pancakes on to a plate. Dancing to herself she placed them on the table next to the orange juice and syrup. A loud crash emanated from upstairs and she jumped in surprise. "Cody, Savvy, Austin, everything okay up their?" she yelled nervously up the steps.

"Yea, peachy," came the sarcastic reply.

"Good morning to you to, Savvy," she muttered to herself. Cody walked into the room, his glasses slipping down his nose and his dark hair a mess. He grinned at the food before him. Glancing around, he reached a hand cautiously up towards the donuts, searching for a chocolate one. Without even turning around, his mother warned, "Cody, not until after breakfast." He quickly pulled his hand back, a guilty look across his face.

"Mom!" came the bellow from upstairs. "Cody used my toothbrush again," Savvy called, stomping down the stairs. Cody was in a fit of giggles until he saw the rage in his sister's eyes as she headed for him.

"Get over here twerp!" she yelled, chasing him around the table.

"Savannah and Cody knock it off and sit down," their mother commanded sternly. With one more evil glare in Cody's direction, Savannah flounced over to her mother, planted a kiss on her cheek and headed for the door.

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah. Hold up their young lady, where do you think you're going?" her mother demanded. "You haven't had breakfast and Cody mentioned something about you feeling sick."

Savvy glared daggers at Cody before replying, "I feel much better now and I'm really not hungry. Ta!" She bounded out the door, soaking up the sunshine as she wandered aimlessly towards Golden Gate Park to meet her friends. A chorus of "hi's" greeted her as she approached the group.

"Wow Contez, hangovers agree with you," Logan stated, glancing over her outfit appreciatively. She was wearing combat boots, black capris and a purple shirt with matching choker, the same color as her eyes.

"My only complaint is you should grow your hair our longer. It's the most gorgeous color I've ever seen." Kaylee raved. Savannah's blond hair, natural, not bought hung just below her shoulders, still damp from her shower this morning.

"Drew's is almost as long as mine, why don't you tell him to grow it out?" she retorted, glancing at Drew. His dark hair came almost to his shoulders, hiding his green eyes and quick smile.

"Or better yet, cut yours." Savvy growled. Kaylee's brown hair fell almost to her butt and matched the color of her eyes and skin, giving her the appearance of a really long lasting tan.

"Ooh, just because someone looks good doesn't mean she acts good," Chase teased.

"You didn't look like you felt so good last night, puking your guts out in some alley," Sav snickered.

"Enough, you guys" Wes pleaded.

"Yea Contez, look what you did," Logan scolded mockingly.

"How many timed have I told you not to call me that that?" Sav snarled. Logan just smiled. "I'll be right back," she stated.

"Oh, did I upset you too much, Contez?" Logan teased. Savvy just held up her middle finger behind her retreating back. As she reached the port-a-potties, she got the feeling she was being watched. Glancing around, she spotted no one, but the feeling continued to linger. Savvy finished her business and stepped outside the toilet, frowning as she spotted a blurred shape moving towards her.

"Can I help you?" she inquired as he reached hearing distance. His only response was to walk faster towards her. Becoming increasingly nervous, Savvy stepped backwards towards the group. The man's gaze narrowed as he noticed her intentions, and her broke into a jog. Savvy turned to run and had only taken a step before her wrist was grabbed roughly and yanked, sending her stumbling back into her attacker. Her struggles were in vain as he held her in a vice like grip, but still she tried. Managing a small scream, she was rewarded by a slap across her face and a sneering face came into focus.

"Shhh…" he cooed mockingly as he felt her tremble beneath him. Savvy saw a glint of metal as he raised a knife above his shoulder. She whimpered in fear before she spotted a familiar face over her captor's shoulder.

Logan's face was stony when he tapped the man on the arm. The man spun around to face Logan, Savvy still clutched in his arms.

"Yes?" he inquired, playing innocent.

"Let her go," Logan demanded.

"Oooh, very superman-ish today, aren't we?" he mocked. He shoved her forward and held his hand out. Savvy and Logan were puzzled until a fireball appeared in his hand. He grinned leeringly and threw it at Savvy. Logan sprung into action and pushed Savvy out of the way, but it still managed to graze her shoulder. The man scowled before disappearing, leaving a stunned Logan behind.


	4. Memories

"What's the matter with you?" Logan yelled at Savvy. "Why didn't you move when you saw him…it…whatever!" Savvy wasn't even paying attention; she was lost in her memories.

_The stench of smoke and burning filled young Savvy's nostrils as she clutched her teddy bear, the one thing she had left. A large man ran towards her and scooped her up in his arms._

_"Daddy!" the little girl squealed. He hushed her and hurried on towards safety. Just before they reached the tree line, two huge shapes became visible, blocking their path._

_"Savvy, go hide. And whatever happens, don't come out. You hear me?" her father commanded. The little girl nodded solemnly as she ran to find someplace to hide. The two large barrels that had once served as a fortress for her now became a refuge from the evil that was approaching. Savvy could hear no words that were being spoken but saw as the scene unfolded before her. The two large men glared at her father before backhanding him so viciously that he fell to the ground. Then one of them laughed and held his hand out, a fireball appearing in his palm. He took careful aim and threw it…right at her father. Savvy started towards her father, tears coursing out of her freely, but remembered her last promise towards him. She stayed put; sobbing as the two men continued to pummel her father with fire until all that was left was ashes. Laughing, the two walked off and Savvy ran out towards what was left of her father. She fell in a crumpled heap next to her father's remains. _

_"NOOOOO!!!" she screamed, not caring who heard her. It turns out she should of as the two men came lumbering towards her, their expressions surprised. One man picked her up as the other ripped her teddy bear out of her arms, tearing it into pieces as she watched. They carried her off as she watched all of her memories burn until she could see no more. _

"Savvy…you in there?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm, oh yeah," she responded, still seeming very distant.

"You okay?" he asked. That statement seemed to snap Savvy out of her trance.

"What? Well, other than my favorite shirt being ruined and my ego bruised by you having to save me, I'm fine," she replied, giving him a small smile.

He grinned at her last comment and teased, "Just call me Mr. Chivalrous." She snorted and pushed him away.

"C'mon, the group's probably wondering what we're doing," she told him.

"Oh no they won't." he said. "They'll just think that you finally gave in to your lust for me. I am after all, irresistible." He wiggled his eyebrows and flexed his muscles. Savvy laughed. "Yea right!" she chuckled.

"One day, you will succumb to me, and all my charms," he said with a lofty air.

"Oh you're not at all conceited," she said dramatically. "You want me to fall for you, just like all those other girls?"

"No, this time it will be different," he said mock seriously.

"Yea right, I bet you say that to all the girls," she rolled her eyes. "Besides," she continued, looking him up and down, "you're not irresistible." Logan had on blue jeans and a black Evanescence shirt to match his dark hair. He that rogue-ish charm about him, but the two things that made girls swoon were his eyes, a brilliant sapphire blue, and his smile. When he flashed the two together, girls melted, as Savvy had seen first-hand.

Logan looked appalled. "That was a low-blow," he protested.

"You'll live," she stated, walking back towards the group.


	5. Singing and Disappearing

Drew's Place

"Damn thing!" Drew shouted, pounding a fist on the DVD player. "Work!" Kaylee giggled as she leaned against Wes's legs.

"Man, you really are technologically challenged," Chase commented.

"Yea, you sure you don't want me to try?" Logan asked. Drew glared at them and went back to work, muttering to himself.

"Guess not," Logan said. Savvy was sitting on the couch next to Logan and Wes, holding a soda to her shoulder, watching Drew struggle to make the DVD player work.

"You really should have someone look at that shoulder," Kaylee cajoled.

"No, it's fine," she insisted, wincing. "OK, fine. Will you?"

"What?" she scoffed. "Yea right. You know I'm squeamish."

"Please?" Sav begged.

"I'll do it," Logan offered. "After all it was my fault." Savvy and Logan came to the agreement that they shouldn't tell anyone what really happened. Instead they said he pushed her into a tree. Logan, though, wanted to say that during a rather rough make-out session her shoulder scraped a tree. For obvious reasons they chose the former.

"Fine," she huffed. "But if I die, I am so haunting you for the rest of my undead life." Savvy sat in front of Logan on the floor and peeled what was left of her sleeve down to her elbow. Logan started to clean the wound, but his eyes were elsewhere.

"Geez, could you be any more obvious?" Kaylee remarked.

"What?" asked Savvy.

"He's totally looking down your shirt," Kaylee scoffed.

"What!" she screeched, covering herself. "You pervert!"

"I was not!" Logan protested, a huge grin on his face. Savvy pulled her sleeve up and stomped away to get a drink, muttering to herself about horny teenage boys. Drew and Chase hurried over the Logan, smiling to themselves.

"So…how were they?" Chase asked in a hushed tone.

"Well they…" Logan started

"Logan!" cried Kaylee, interrupting him. "Stop talking about your friend that way."

"What?" he complained. "You don't think we talk about that stuff? I mean, I told the guys about the time at the lake with you an…"

"La la la la la," Kaylee shouted, plugging her ears with her fingers. The guys grinned as Wes growled and pulled Kaylee closer.

Savvy returned with a soda to find the guys grinning and staring.

"Stop," she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Okay, but only because I already have a really good mental picture," he said, laughing. "I know, how about Savvy sings and plays the piano while Drew fixes the T.V.," Logan knew that Savvy hated performing, especially in front of her friends.

"Yea," came the collective agreement.

"No way," Savvy snapped.

"Please," Kaylee begged. "Pretty please with sugar and cherries and whipped cream and

"Okay, okay, just shut up," Savvy barked. She glared at Logan while moving towards the piano. She played a few noted and the stopped.

"I can't," she whined.

"Yes, you can," Chase insisted.

"No," she repeated.

"Do it, or I'll tickle you," Logan said firmly, a glint in his eye. "Who knows, I might miss your stomach a few times."

She hurriedly started again and everyone was transfixed by her hypnotic voice.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday

As she sang the last note, her friends were completely silent.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Kaylee gushed.

"Totally wicked," Chase agreed

"Awesome," Drew chimed in.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Wes demanded. Her cheeks glowing from her friends praises, she noticed the only one who hadn't commented on her performance was Logan.

"Well," she asked, standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"It was…OK," he admitted before stalking away.

"Don't listen to him Savvy," Kaylee urged. "He's only jealous."

"Why? He has a great voice too, and can play the guitar really well," Sav wondered.

"No, not jealous that way. Jealous 'cus he hasn't had you yet," she said as though it were obvious to everything.

"What?" she gasped. "Yea, OK. Where do you even come up with such crazy ideas like that?"

"Logan talks to Wes and Wes talks to me," she stated simply. "It's all true." Before Savvy could respond, Drew cut in.

"Aha, it works!" he exclaimed. "It's alive!"

"Nice Victor Frankenstein impression," Chase smirked.

"Oh man," Kaylee sighed. "Me and Wes have to go. I promised my mom I'd be home by 11.

"So, it's only 10:30," Logan asked, puzzled.

"Yea well, we get…distracted a lot," Kaylee admitted bashfully.

"Ha! So you're not chaste," Drew laughed.

"Of course she's not," Logan said. "I already told you about what she did at the lake with me." Kaylee's only reply was to stick out her tongue and march to the door, Wes in tow. As the couple left, the others heard Wes's soft question. "You didn't actually do anything with Logan at the lake, did you?"

"Okay, now that the lovebirds are gone, I'm gonna get chips so we can start," Drew said. Chase stood there, lost in thought until Drew elbowed him.

"Wha…Oh! Yea I'll, um, help, yes that's it," he cried, running out of the room with Drew fast on his heels. Savvy and Logan anywhere but each other as they wandered around the room, looking at this or that. Savvy finally decided to break the silence.

"So, that was subtle," she remarked.

"Yea. As subtle as a heart attack," he replied.

"I don't know why they always want to get us alone," Sav said.

"Yes," he echoed.

In The Other Room

"Man, that's some sexual tension," Drew commented.

"Yea," Chase agreed as they watched Logan go to the T.V. and turn Charmed on. "I don't know how many times he's told me what he wants to do to her, but he won't even make a move. Just teasing and flirting all the time." He sighed. "It's actually kind of annoying. Maybe someone else likes her too."

Drew shook his head. "So, when's the appropriate time to go in there?" he asked.

"I don… Holy shit!" Drew yelped.

"What?"

"They're gone!"

"What! Mary Mother of God!" Chase yelled.

"What the? Dude, you watch too many movies," Drew declared.

"You're worried about that now? Besides, you know as many lines as I do." He said.

"What do we do? Drew wondered aloud.

In the Den- 3 Minutes Ago

Logan got up and turned the T.V. onto Charmed.

"Ughh, I hate this show," he remarked, clearly disgusted.

"No, please keep it on, I love this show," Savvy pleaded.

"Fine, but only because Rose McGowan is really hott," he remarked. Savvy rolled her eyes. "Almost a minute without some horny boyish comment. A record!" she said sarcastically. He just shrugged. "What do you expect, I'm a guy."

Savvy clanked around quizzically.

"What now?" Logan sighed, exasperated. "I feel, weird. Like I'm missing something," she replied. Turning around, he gasped in surprise.

"Shit Sav, you're arms are missing!" he squeaked out.

"Very funny Logan, but I'm not falling…AHHH!," she screamed as she looked down at her arms. "Where are my arms??" "Not just your arms, Sav," Logan gulped.

"Ohh," Savvy moaned. She glanced over to Logan and her eyes widened. "You're missing your middle," she said quietly. Logan looked down and had time for one shudder before he disappeared.


	6. Meeting the Damon

**Somewhere**

"Ughh, I feel like crap," Savvy muttered.

"Savvy, where are we?" Logan asked as he looked around.

"San Francisco, you dumbass, where else?" she responded as she rolled onto her stomach.

"But, we're on the sidewalk," he retorted. She lifted her head and looked around. She was speechless. "Maybe it's a dream," she suggested. Logan reached over and grabbed her ass. Savvy yelped and smacked his hand away as she sat up. "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him. He shrugged. "If it was a dream, you would have let me go on." He explained. She scowled and leaned over to rub her butt as Logan stood up and dusted himself off. He held his hand out to her and she stared at it suspiciously. He sighed.

"It won't bite," he said. She took his hand and used it as leverage to get up. Logan kept her hand in his grasp as they started down the street, ignoring her struggles and protests that she wasn't a child.

"We should ask to use someone's phone so we can call home," Logan voiced.

"Logan, if you don't let go of my hand right now," she warned, "I will personally castrate you…with a spoon." He gulped, but held onto her hand for a few more defiant seconds, then dropped it. They continued down the neighborhood, wondering if they should stop at a house with no cars in the driveway or not. Finally, they came upon a house with an SUV in the driveway.

"It's pink," Logan snickered as they walked up the driveway. They rang the doorbell and they heard shouting from inside before the knob turned. Savvy was openly staring as she came face to face with Phoebe Haliwell from Charmed. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no words came out. Logan having only seen the show once or twice, didn't know why Savvy was staring.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but could we borrow your phone?" Logan inquired. Before Phoebe could respond, Savvy interjected.

"You, you're Phoebe Haliwell," she managed to get out.

"Yea," she said, frowning. "I guess you know me from my column."

"Yea and because of the Charmed Ones, duh. OK, this has to be a dream. I mean, you don't exist, not really, so," Savvy babbled. "Can you tell me what demon you just fought?"

Phoebe's eyes were wide as she grabbed them and dragged them into the house, calling for Piper, Leo and Paige as she went.

"Oooh, I get to meet Leo," Savvy gushed. "I always thought he was hott, even when he betrayed Piper to save Wyatt from Gideon. Oh wait, have you gotten to that part in the plot yet? 'Cus I don't know what to base this off of."

By now the three others had gotten into the room and demanded to know what was going on.

"These two know about the Charmed ones," Phoebe whispered at the trio.

"What!" Piper yelped. "How?" Leo looked skywards, and then glanced towards his wife.

"It's okay, it's okay. Maybe it will be about these two," she said, glaring at Logan and Savvy.

"Was that the Elders? Because I didn't hear the jingle and I've…"Savvy couldn't finish because Logan clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from doing any more damage.

"Ow!" Savvy cried as she pried Logan's hand away. "Airway passage, not just a myth!"

"Just shut up then. Before we get into any more trouble," he hissed at her.

**Meanwhile, Up "There"**

"Leo, your job is to protect those two at all costs. Treat them like one of your charges," an elder explained.

"But, I don't understand," he admitted.

"In time you will," the elder responded. "They know almost everything about you and the Charmed Ones and they are necessary when fighting this new evil that looms on the horizon.

**Down Below**

Leo returned in a swirl of blue and white lights and asked to talk to the sisters in private.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Savvy wondered. Logan gave her an incredulous look. "You're joking, right?" he asked. "Because all you've done since we hot got here is talk about them, and hmmm, I don't know, they're probably freaked out!"

Before Savvy could say just how he would act if they were thrown into one of his favorite T.V. shows, Leo and the girls walked over.

"So, what'd the elders say?" Savvy chirped.

"They said we should trust you, but I don't know, it's risky," Piper said.

"I think we should give them a chance," Phoebe chimed in. "Just to be fair. They didn't do anything yet."

"I guess so," sighed Paige.

"OK, we should hear your story before the boys wake up," Piper voiced. As if cued, cries were heard from the upstairs bedroom.

"Uhh," Piper sighed. "They won't go to sleep." Piper trudged up the stairs to get the boys while Paige was staring at Logan intently.

"See something you like?" he asked as he smiled suggestively. Savvy snorted and Phoebe chuckled.

"Wow, he lasted five minutes without hitting on someone," Savvy commented. "I think that's a personal best."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Can I help it if I'm surrounded by 3 beautiful women? I'm obligated to hit on all of them at least once, maybe twice."

"Hey wait, you said 3, and there's 4," Savvy complained.

"Yea I also said girls," Logan teased.

"Oooh," Savvy groaned as she hit his arm.

"You two have obviously known each other for a while," Paige noted. "You seem pretty close."

"Oh yeah," Savvy said sarcastically. "Inseparable." Piper chose that moment to come down the stairs with the boys but no matter what she did, they wouldn't stop crying.

"Paige, you take Chris," Piper commanded.

"I can't, I promised I'd meet up with Henry," she apologized as she headed towards the front door.

"Pheebs?" Piper begged.

'I have work to do," she admitted. "But I promise I'll be back soon. I only have a little bit of the column."

"Leo?" Piper practically whimpered.

"Sure, hon," he answered, much to her relief. Leo and Piper tried rocking them, feeding them and changing them, but nothing they did could lessen the boy's wailing.

"May I try?" Savvy inquired. Leo looked at Piper, who shrugged.

"Ahh, might as well," she said. Leo handed Chris over to Savvy and she gently began to do the airplane. Chris's cries lessened considerably but Wyatt's were still going strong.

"Put him here," Savvy instructed, indication the couch cushion next to her.

"Wyatt. Hey Wyatt!" Savvy cooed. "Do you want to hear a story?" Wyatt stopped crying long enough to nod his head.

"Great, but you have to be quiet so you can hear, Ok?" Savvy asked. Again Wyatt nodded, this time wiping his tears.

"Now, once there was a pirate. One of the best. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow…" Savvy started. "…and the curse was broken forever," she finished. Wyatt was staring wide-eyed at Savvy.

"'nother, 'nother," he begged.

"Not today, Wyatt," Savvy consoled. "Chris is already asleep and it's time you took a nap too." Savvy started up the stairs, Chris in one arm and Wyatt's hand in hers. On the way up they met Paige, who looked surprised. Piper just shrugged.

"Don't ask me, it was all her," she said.

"Hey, how about I sing you guys a song?" Savvy's voice floated from upstairs.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

**Underground**

Damon sat up abruptly from his slime bath.

"No," he commanded, waving the attendants away. 'That noise' he thought. 'That's the voice I've been waiting for.'

"Sir," an attendant interrupted nervously, his hands twitching. "Madam Gulra wants to see you. Immediately." He squeaked when saying the last part, looking for a sign of anger in Damon. Damon smiled and the attendant relaxed visibly.

"RWARRR!" he yelled.

"Ahh!" the attendant screamed in an extremely girlish voice. Damon chuckled evilly.

"Don't worry boy, I've already eaten today," he boasted. "Besides, you wouldn't be much." He cackled as he walked away.

**Haliwell Manor**

Savvy descended the stairs. "The boys are asleep," she informed them.

"That's quite a voice you've got their," Paige declared. "Did you take singing lessons, or is that all you?" Savvy looked bashful as she said, "I didn't know you could hear." Logan rolled his eyes.

"She's too embarrassed to sing in front of anyone. What a baby," he jeered.

"It's not like you sing in front of people," she shot back.

"I do too," he protested. "I'm in a band."

Piper whistled as loud as she could. "Enough," she demanded. "Break it up you two. I don't even know who you are, where you're from or what you're doing here and I am already pissed at you." (Backstreet boys flashback anyone?)

"I think that's a record," Leo whispered to Paige who giggled.

Piper glared at them before continuing, "Can you please tell us everything?"

"Right," Savvy smiled. "I'm Savannah Contez and this is me sort-of-friend, Logan Greer."

"We come in peace," Logan quipped lamely before Savvy could continue.

"As I was saying…", and she preceded to tell them their story.

"Wow," Paige remarked as the front door slammed shut. "Any idea why you're here?"

"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled from the entryway.

"In here," Paige called back.

Paige briefed Phoebe on their story while Piper and Leo went to get dinner ready.

**Madam Gulra's**

Damon strolled through the mold infested walls of Madam Gulra's palace. He stopped in front of a particularly nasty piece of wall and mumbled a few words in Old Thak, a dead language.

"Enter," croaked a voice.

Damon bowed low to the creature inside before stepping over the threshold.

"You have heard the call, I presume?" Madam Gulra rasped as she hobbled out from behind her desk. Scattered all over were her "pets", once humans, but tricked into her service and now serve her for all eternity in dog form.

"Yes, Madam," he answered as he walked forward, his feet crunching the skulls that were littered underfoot. "Do you have a job for me to do?"

"Yes, we cannot fail as we have done over the past few years," she informed him. "Instead of killing them, we will seduce her to our side instead. You now know that she has the power to go either bad or good and it is your job to make sure it's in our favor. You failed once with this girl, killing her father, but not her. Don't do it again."

He bowed again and backed out of the room. 'Now to find some soldier's stupid enough to come with me' he thought. 'I will capture her and show her the pleasures of being bad.'


	7. Kidnapped!

**2 Hours Later, still underground**

The handful of demons and warlocks trembled visibly under the blatant stare of Damon. Fire exhaled through his nostrils as he paced back and forth in front of the mercenaries.

"You have been chosen, and I use that word lightly, to accompany me on a mission of utmost importance," Damon sneered at them all. "It is imperative that you do exactly as I say, when I say it."

"Or what?" one foolishly brave demon ventured. Damon didn't even acknowledge that he had spoke, just mumbled a few words under his breath. The reckless demon screamed and the smell of charred flesh permeated the room. The only remains of the demon were a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Anyone else want to challenge my authority?" Damon asked, scanning the room. No one met his eyes. "No one? Good. We'll rendezvous here at 1400. Agreed?"

There were a few murmurs of assent.

"AGREED?" he bellowed. The warriors jumped in surprise and chorused "Yes sir."

**Haliwell Manor**

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were in the kitchen cleaning up after a delicious, albeit awkward dinner while Savvy, Logan, Paige and the boys were in the living room playing hide and go seek. Their cries of glee could be heard throughout the entire house.

"I don't know, something throws me off about Savvy," Phoebe admitted. "She's not necessarily bad but I'm getting mixed signals from her."

"The elders said to trust her," Leo supplied.

"No offense honey, but when have we ever listened to them?" Piper scoffed.

"She hasn't done anything wrong, and there's no reason to not trust her, but I'm going to keep an eye on her," Phoebe remarked.

"Same," Piper agreed. "I just wish we knew why they were here."

"I guess we'll find out soon," Leo said, but he was drowned out by a loud crash and screams that emanated from the living room. All 3 sprinted towards the sounds. They heard Paige order Wyatt and Chris to orb to their rooms and for Logan and Savvy to hide somewhere. When they reached the room, they saw the remains of the grandfather clock spread across the floor and Paige crumpled in a heap in the middle of it. Savvy was in the midst of a tug of war, over herself. Logan held one arm and a demon held the other and them both pulling her in opposite directions. Piper immediately froze the room and all the demons and Logan froze in place. Savvy looked around, bewildered.

"Why didn't I freeze?" she wondered. The sisters were just as puzzled as she was. She was supposed to freeze, unless she was a witch. Phoebe yelled, "Behind you!" Savvy turned, straight into the chest of a tall cloaked man. The sisters had time to catch a glimpse of his face before he grabbed Savvy and blinked out. The room chose that moment to unfreeze, when Piper and Phoebe were in a state of panic. Logan fell forwards; he thought he still had a grip on Savvy. When he realized otherwise, he began to look for her, forgetting about the demons in the room. But instead of attacking, they growled and disappeared. Logan was stomping around the room, yelling for Savvy and asking Piper where she was. Phoebe was helping Paige to her feet and Leo was no where to be seen. The room was in disarray, glass and wood everywhere and smoke filled the room, making it difficult to breathe. Piper whistled loudly and the room fell silent and looked expectantly at her.

"Look, I don't know anymore than you do, so I suggest we all calm down and take a seat," she explained, directing that last comment at Logan. "If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so here."

"I managed to get a look at her captors face," Phoebe offered. " I may be able to identify him in the Book of Shadows."

"Good," Piper stated. "We'll do that in a minute."

"A minute?" Logan exploded, jumping from his seat. "A minute? My friend was captured and all you can say is we'll look for her in a minute? Why not next week? Or hell, next year?"

"Logan, calm down," Leo soothed as he descended the stairs, a boy in each arm.

"Clam down? Cal…calm down?" he roared. "My best friend was just kidnapped by a freaky guy that spouted fire and want me to clam down? Not likely."

"LOOK!" Piper yelled. "Paige is hurt. She is our first priority, but we will look in the Book of Shadows next. Just be patient, please."

"Fine," Logan huffed and he sank onto the couch again. Leo was healing Paige's head when Coop beamed in.

"Are you okay?" he gushed, concern creasing his brow. "I felt you go out for a second and I got worried." He was patting her everywhere, checking to make sure she was indeed okay.

"I'm fine honey," Phoebe reassured him. "Not a scratch and Leo's healing Paige up."

"Good, good," he said. Coop frowned and glanced at Logan, who was sulking on the couch.

"Who's the boy?" he mouthed to Phoebe.

"That's Logan," she whispered back. "I'll explain later."

**15 Minutes Later**

The group had gone upstairs and Phoebe and Paige were flipping through the Book of Shadows, looking at each drawing to see if they could identify their attackers. Logan was hovering anxiously nearby and Piper and Leo were sitting down with a kid on their knee. Coop had shimmered out after learning Phoebe was okay, he still had matchmaking to do.

"Find anything yet?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Since the last time you asked us, which was when? Og 5 seconds ago. No!" Paige responded.

"Go sit down, please," Phoebe pleaded. "We can go so much faster without all the interruptions.

"Got him!" Paige cried triumphantly as Logan tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get to the book.

"Hmm, let's see," Phoebe mulled over the page before reading aloud. "His name is Damon and he's an upper level demon with fire, mind-control and illusion as his powers. He feeds on the souls of humans in order to survive. For more information, see Madam Gulra." Phoebe flipped a couple pages ahead in the book to Madam Gulra's page.

"Here she is," Phoebe informed them.

"Ugly git, isn't she?" Logan murmured, looking at her picture. Paige ignored him and began to read aloud. "Madam Gulra was once a queen but over the course of 6 centuries got knocked down from her throne by failing to complete her destiny. Every 100 years, she must kill or conquer a young girl with enormous potential and talent to help her rid the world of good. This girl can be swayed either good or bad but the complete transformation doesn't take place until the first full moon she experiences here. The girl has enormous powers in one of her 5 senses, once she unlocks them. She may stun, freeze, hypnotize, control or imitate anyone or anything she wishes. When used correctly, her powers can rid the world of either 83 good or 83 bad."

"83?" Logan interjected. "Random number." This time Phoebe gave him a look and picked up where Paige left off. "This has been attempted 6 times over the past 600 years and each time has failed for both sides. Protect the young girl Savannah and train her to defeat Madam Gulra and Damon. This is the only way they both can die."

"Wow," Logan remarked.

"Yea," Leo agreed, bouncing Wyatt on his knee.

"So he wants Savvy to take over the world?" Phoebe asked. "Seems a bit drastic."

"Now we can get her back, right?" Logan had been pacing the room but came to a stop when he asked that.

"We'll do what we can," Piper snapped.

"We don't have much to go on," Phoebe explained. "No location, only a name. We'll try, but we can't promise anything." She smiled weakly in an effort to support her last statement and Logan couldn't help but smile back.

"There are some ashes downstairs, I could scry for him," Paige offered.

"Thanks," Logan said as he relaxed. "Thanks a lot."


	8. The Brig

**Damon's Lair**

Savvy was jerked one way, then another through a labyrinth of dark passageways before they halted before a slime covered wall. Her captor mumbled something and the wall before her split in two and opened. He dragged her inside before she could make a move to escape.

"You have it?" Madam Gulra asked gruffly. The shadow holding her nodded slightly before releasing Savvy's arm.

"Thank you," Savvy muttered as she brushed herself off. "I do actually have to use that arm." Madam Gulra cackled an ugly sound as he started towards Savvy.

"You'll have to excuse Damon," she croaked. "He left his manners in the last century." Damon scowled but held his tongue.

"So you are ready to help us, I presume?" Madam Gulra inquired.

"Help with what?" Savvy asked.

"You brought her to me without explaining anything?" Madam Gulra shrieked. "What is wrong with you? I think you left your brain in the last century too!" Savvy giggled at the way her once stony and terrifying captor cowered before a frail old lady. Damon's glance flickered over to Savvy before returning to the distraught woman in front of him. He began to explain himself but was cut off by Madam Gulra.

"Never mind," she snapped, aggravated. "I'll explain myself. You would have botched it up anyway. You are part of an ancient rite, a princess in your own way. When you sing for us, we can rule the world together. Nothing will stand in our way. Just…sing for us dahling."

"Ok, clearly this is all some big misunderstanding." Savvy began. "I don't sing."

"What?" Madam Gulra hissed as she whirled on Damon. You brought me the wrong girl?" Her voice rose in volume until she was screeching. "You incompetent fool!"

"Someone has anger issues," Savvy muttered under her breath.

"No, it's her!," Damon protested. "I followed her voice!" Madam Gulra turned to Savvy. "Is this true, Savannah?" she inquired harshly. "Did you sing today?"

"No!" Savvy yelled. "I hate singing!" With that outburst, Madam Gulra calmed down and Damon relaxed visibly.

"Very well, "Madam Gulra rasped, hobbling back towards her desk. "Return her. And you remember none of this, right? NONE OF THIS!" Savvy gulped and nodded, backing towards the door.

"No Madam Gulra, it's her," Damon argued. "I know it!"

"Silence," she commanded. "Be gone. Get out of my sight you miserable sewer rat." Damon bowed and rushed out of the room, hot on the heels of Savvy.

"You bitch!" Damon hissed at Savvy as they headed out of the tunnels. "I don't sing," he mimicked. "Bullshit. I know it was you."

"Too bad you can't prove it," she taunted. Damon's eyes went black and steam poured from his nose and ears. Savvy took a nervous step back. "Hey buddy," she stammered. "You really need to get that temper under control. That steam can't be good for your brain. Though, you can't really get any stupider."

Damon grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her back down to Madam Gulra, ignoring her yells and protest. They were halfway there when they heard yelling and huge explosion rocked the tunnels. Savvy clutched Damon's arm for support and they looked at each other.

"Maybe now is not the best time to tell her," Savvy suggested.

"Yea, maybe tomorrow," Damon admitted.

"So, return me please. Beam me up Damon," she demanded as they headed out of the tunnels for the second time in the last five minutes. Damon chuckled darkly. "You think you're going home?" he asked. "Oh no, princess. You'll do fine in one of our cells overnight." Savvy's face lost all its color and she planted her feet firmly in the ground.

"No," she stated firmly, refusing to budge another inch. Damon smiled at her. "I do love a girl with spirit. Perhaps we can have some fun later, you know, after we take over the world. But for now," he snapped his fingers and to guards melted from the shadows. "You will enjoy a night in the brig." The two guards grabbed her arms and escorted her down the hall to a row of dank cages, half full of slobbering and raving lunatics who started yelling upon laying eyes on Savvy. Her eyes went wide with fright as she realized she had to spend the night with these madmen. She started struggling against her guards as they pulled her towards an empty cage. The men around them began to howl and stomp as she grew nearer, causing her to double her efforts of getting free. She was shoved unmercifully forwards into the cell where she promptly slipped on some straw and fell. The demon's laughter rang in her ears as she got up onto shaky legs and made her way to the corner of the cage. Ignoring the catcalls and whistling, she began to make a "bed" for herself. If she was staying the night here, she might as well be halfway comfortable. She had just gotten comfortable on her side when she felt a warm body press into her back. She squealed and tried to wriggle away but was stopped by a large arm wrapped around her waist. Putrid breath that could be smelled from a mile away was unfortunately puffed right onto Savvy's face as the demon began to kiss her face.

"EWWWW!" Savvy screamed, kicking and punching with all her might. "Get a breath mint you asshole!"

"Hey, get your ugly face off her!" a voice pierced through the noise like a knife. It immediately became silent.

"I said get of her," it commanded again. The man rolled off Savvy and she got a good look at her savior.

"Piper! Paige!" she squealed.

"Hold on," she said. "And stay away from the lock." As Savvy scrambled her way to the back f the cell, Piper raised her hands and blasted the lock off the cage. Savvy ran out towards Piper and Paige and they grabbed her in a hug and started checking her for damage. They had forgotten about the rapist, who unfortunately had picked up a shard of the broken lock and was edging towards Savvy, a grim look on his face. He raised his arm and brought it down hard on Savvy's arm. She screamed and lurched forward as Piper blasted the guy. The 3 of them were covered in blood, guts and who knows what else while Savvy held her arm and fainted into Paige lap. The sister's looked at each other before Paige grabbed Piper and orbed out of there.

Madam Gulra's, 3 minutes ago

"It, it really is her," Damon stammered nervously, eyeing the doorway. "I put her in the brig…"

"You what?!!" Madam Gulra gasped. "You put her in a cell with murderers and rapists, where her innocence could be compromised! You fool! You know she's only good to us when she's innocent." She ran towards the prison when a loud explosion knocked her off her feet. Damon was righting her when they heard the scream

"Go," she commanded. Damon sprinted for he cell block, a bad feeling in his gut.


	9. Singing

**Haliwell Manor**

The house was in chaos. Logan was yelling at anybody and everybody about Savvy but no one would give him answers. Savvy was on the couch and blood had soaked through her shirt and onto the blanket they used to cover her up until Leo got here. Paige was keeping Logan away as Piper ands Phoebe applied warm compresses to the knife wound. Leo arrived in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"What is it?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. Piper pointed at the couch and Leo instantaneously got to work. He held his hands over Savvy's shoulder and let love flow through his entire being. A white light shone from his hands and onto Savvy, whose wound was fast fading and her color was coming back. She blinked a few times and attempted to sit up, but was detained by Leo.

"You need to rest," he commanded gently. "You've had a rough day." She nodded her consent and settled back into the pillows.

"Now am I allowed to see her?" Logan demanded hotly. Paige stepped out of the way and Logan rushed to her side.

"Hey," he said softly, all traces of his former anger gone. "You okay? You had me scared there." He gently brushed a lock of hair off her forehead.

"Careful Logan, or someone might think you actually care," she warned sarcastically. He laughed softly, continuing to play with her hair. Her eye fluttered shut and she dimly heard Piper tell the family to give the some space. Just as she was about to drift off, she felt Logan place a kiss on her forehead and pull the blanket up to her chin. She smiled and fell asleep. Logan gently got up from her side and went into the kitchen.

"She's asleep," he informed them. The sister's looked at him knowingly.

"Friendship, huh?" Piper asked. "I'd say it's a little more than that."

"Uh huh," her sisters agreed.

"What?" Logan asked, frowning and taking a set at the table.

"Hoe long have you liked her? Or are you guys going out already? There is a fine line between love and hate and you two are right on it." Phoebe peppered Logan with questions until he raised his arms like it could stop the onslaught. Ho looked bewildered as he once again uttered, "what?"?

"Oh," Phoebe realized. "You're in denial. That's okay. Let me talk to him a little while." No one moved. "Alone." The sisters looked around and left the room.

"Okay," Phoebe started. "First off, have you told her?"

"Told her what?" Logan was clueless. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb Logan," she stated firmly. "Have you told her that you like her?"

"What?"

"Mr. Monosyllable had entered the building," she muttered. "It's so obvious. The way you brushed her hair away and how you worried over her."

"That's called being a friend," he told her sharply.

"No, I think it's a little more than that. In fact, I know. An empath should."

"Look, I love her as a sister, that's all. I've known her forever, we're best friends."

"Ok, whatever you say," she conceded as she walked out.

"Just friends," he whispered.

**Madam Gulra's**

"So, once again slave, you have failed me," Madam Gulra grunted. ""why do I continue to trust you with these missions when I know you won't succeed? It puzzles even me."

"Look," Damon interjected. "I can get her back. Just give me once more chance."

"My darling, I have given you countless chances, what makes this one different?" she asked as she stroked one of her "pets".

"This time, I know I'm right. She admitted it to me. Please, let me try," he pleaded. Madam Gulra nodded her head. "This time it must go right," she rasped. "Bring her to your place and seduce her until she cracks. Use magic if you have to, I don't care. But you must do it yourself; your lackey failed in her time and now the responsibility is yours and yours only. Just get her to sing."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," he said, bowing and then running for the door.

"Another thing," Madam Gulra called after her receding back. "The first show is in 2 days. You better be there."

**Haliwell Manor**

After a rather grim day yesterday, the Haliwell house was in a rather pleasant mood. Options had been discussed and missing parts filled in and they came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was keep an eye on Savvy and make sure that Damon didn't get another chance at her. They also performed a spell, that when the right words were uttered, a person would be able to see Savvy and 15 feet around her, no matter where she was. All the person needed is a mirror and a chant to get a live feed of Savvy.

The Haliwell family, plus two, was sitting down to breakfastfrench toast, orange juice and fruit. No one had talked for three minutes; they were all too involved in eating the scrumptious meal before them. Savvy pushed her plate away and sank back into her chair, her arms folded across her stomach.

"Ahh," she moaned. "That was awesome! How do you cook like that?" Piper shrugged. "It just happens," she explained.

"Well, I wish it just 'happened' to me," she commented, turning to Logan. "Remember when I tried to make pizza? The house almost burned down." She told the others. "I was living with Logan for the summer because my parents were away and I was making pizza for my boyfriend, Rowan. Turns out the oven can't be on 700 degrees!" Logan shifted in his chair and cleared his throat at the mention of Rowan, causing Phoebe to raise one eyebrow at him. He shook his head and got up to start clearing dishes from the table. Savvy frowned slightly at him and a shadow flickered over her face at the cold way he was treating her.

Coop announced his presence through a bright pink light that shone throughout the entire kitchen.

"Hey babe," he greeted his wife as he kissed her.

"Hey," she responded kissing him back. Coop sauntered over to Logan. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Coop," he said.

"I'm Logan," he answered, holding out his hand. Coop took it and his face pulled into a grimace and he recoiled.

"You okay, honey?" Phoebe asked, concern etched all over her face.

"Yes, just a heartache," he gasped, looking at Logan. "You need to do something about that, it's been building for a while. It needs to come loose," he informed Logan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed, turning towards the dishes again.

"Damn," Coop complained. "I have to go, sorry Pheebs."

"I love you sweetheart!" she called after him.

"Wow, who are you pining over?" Savvy asked Logan. "Oh I know, it's April, right? Damn, you take break-ups hard." She smiles at the rest of them. "Is it all right if I change into something else?" she asked hopefully. "I've been wearing this for 2 days."

"Sure, you can borrow some of my clothes, we're about the same size," Paige offered.

"Thanks," Savvy said.

"Let's go," Paige commanded. "You can even take a shower!"

**45 Minutes Later**

Savvy emerged from the shower, new clothing on and smelling of lavender. She had on ripped jeans and an old football jersey which looked oddly out of place with her purple choker. Logan was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when Savvy walked into the room. He turned around and burst into laughter at what she was wearing.

"What? I know they're a little big, but Paige is older then I am," she complained.

"Or maybe her body is just more…mature," Logan suggested, looking her over.

Oooh," she groaned, throwing a pillow at his head and sitting down next to him. She made a move to grab the remote but Logan pulled it out of her reach. She reached and missed again and was about to slap him when Wyatt stumbled into the room and made a beeline for Savvy.

"Tell me story," he demanded, clambering onto her lap.

"What's the magic word?" she countered.

"Please?" he begged, bouncing up and down on Savvy's knees.

"Ok," she agreed. "I'll tell you one called 'Dracula'. The handsomest, powerfullest, coolest guy in the whole universe. And he was a vampire."

"Whoah," Logan interjected. "I think that story is a little old for him. Especially with the b-l-o-o-d."

"Is not," Savvy argued.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n…"

They were interrupted by a loud wailing coming from Savvy's lap.

"Tell me story, pwease!" he cried. "More!" He began pounding on Savvy's legs until she was forced to place him on the couch cushions to placate him.

"Maybe you should sing to him, like last time," Logan suggested. Savvy gave him a glare before returning to her present task of calming Wyatt down.

"Just a suggestion, he muttered before settling back down to watch T.V. Savvy gaped at him. "Could you at least try to help?" she cried. He just shrugged. "what m I gonna do?" he asked.

"Men," she mumbled. "Fine, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_SAVVY_

_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me _

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Logan had been staring at her the whole time she was singing, he loved hearing her voice. He was startled when he realized she had picked the piece they performed for their sophomore talent show, (the one she backed out of) and then realized it was his turn to sing. He stood up and crouched down on the other side of Wyatt, ready to join in.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

LOGAN  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

As they sang the last notes, Wyatt's eyes drooped as he nodded off and the sound of applause came from the doorway. The entire family had been listening in on their lullaby and were obviously impressed.

"You guys blend together so well," Phoebe gushed, winking at Logan.

"Both of you could get a recording contract with that," Leo praised them. Before any more compliments could be made, the demon alarms sounded with a wail around the house. Wyatt woke up and screamed, adding to the loudness and confusion. Piper's face went white and she screamed "Chris!" Leo and Paige got her meaning and orbed out as the rest of the family ran for the staircase, leaving Savvy and Logan alone with Wyatt, who was awake and very upset. Savvy held him on her lap and rocked him back and forth, making soothing noises while Logan was looking at the staircase, wondering what was taking so long. He heard Savvy scream and whirled around. Damon was right behind Savvy, his arms outstretched towards her neck. Logan rushed forward and tackled the demon before it cold touch her. The pair fell into the grandfather clock, which promptly crashed to the floor. (the poor thing). Damon got up first and dusted himself off.

"Well," he said pompously. "Who are you?"

"Logan, you asshole. And you?" he retaliated.

"Damon, at your service," he answered, mock bowing.

"Ahh, you're the jerk after Savvy and oh yeah, the world," he shot, stepping in front of Savvy to protect her.

"Very brave," he mocked. "But, I have powers." He blinked out. 'remember?" he finished, reappearing behind Savvy and grabbing her.

"Hello," he said to Wyatt before shoving him onto the couch.

"Hey," Savvy snapped, turning to slap him. Damon grabbed her arms and scolded her.

"Tsk tsk. I'm too fast for you now. I heard you sing and now I can prove it." Savvy kicked him in the shin and he cursed and released her arms. As she stepped away, he dragged her back, her back against his front, his arms circling her to keep her in place. She struggled vainly and he chuckled.

"Soon you'll be writhing like that again, but for an entirely different reason," he purred suggestively in her ear.

"What is it with horny guys and hitting on me today?" Savvy grumbled. "I'm tired of it." She grabbed the skin between Damon's thumb and forefinger and squeezed as hard as she could, hitting the nerve dead on. Damon yelped and backhanded her so hard she crumpled to the ground. Logan screamed and started throwing things at Damon with deadly accuracy, causing Damon to duck and then blink out.

Savvy got up slowly, holding her cheek and scanned the room for Damon. When there was no sign of him, she ran towards Logan, her eyes glazed with held back tears. He enveloped her in a hug and just held her there, murmuring soothing things to her and planting the occasional kiss on her head. Savvy finally calmed down and looked at Logan before whispering "thanks." She sniffed and took a step back, grabbing Wyatt off the couch as she passed him. He had stopped crying after Damon disappeared.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sniffled. "You must think I'm a baby."

"No," he chided. "You've been through a lot. You're not weak."

"I want to go home. I miss everyone," she admitted.

"What, I'm, not enough?" he teased, putting an arm around her and leading her out of the room. She smiled and followed him out, Wyatt's hand in her own.

**UNDERGROUND**

Damon cursed as he strided down the hallway to his room.

"I had her," he said to himself. "Damn that Logan kid." He reached a pair of double doors and swung them open before stepping into his room.

"Finally, some relaxation time," he said, collapsing on the bed. "I'll start a new plan tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I WON'T UPDATE TILL SOMEONE ELSE REVIEWS!!!!


	10. Admittance

YAY!!!!!! I updated!!!! Sorry about the wait, but it was finals and let me tell you, biology is a bitch, especially honors bio. But, whatever, it's over.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! i know people have read the story because there is a hits button and some 300 people have read the story but only 2 have reviewed. Thank you to het2468 and Blackangle2011, i love you both. i guess the review button is too far for some people to reach, you know the whole 2 centimeters thing is too much of a stretch for some people.

WARNING!!!! The next chapter or the chapter after that will have some mature stuff and i am upping the rating, as per the rules. And, that's all i guess. Just read, enjoy and review.

**San Francisco, Drew's House**

The muted sounds of whimpers and crying could be heard through the bathroom door that

Drew was currently sitting in. Logan and Savvy had been gone for 3 days and now it was getting serious. At first the police thought the two had gone off on some romantic adventure, but Drew and Chase knew better. They hadn't told anyone about what had happened, knowing they'd only get laughed at. The police were finally opening up an investigation on the couple and now Kaylee was sobbing in Drew's living room, her hope dwindling. Drew punched the wall in frustration and left the bathroom. He grabbed Chase's arm and hauled him towards the kitchen.

"We have to tell them," he told his best friend. "I don't care if they think we're delusional. We owe it to them." Chase sighed and nodded his head.

"If you want to man, I'm with you," he agreed. The pair walked into the living room and demanded Wes and Kaylee's attention.

"We have something to tell you," Drew started. "About Savvy and Logan." Kaylee perked up and wiped her eyes.

"Tell me," she demanded forcefully.

"Well, you may not believe this, but, here it goes," Chase said. The two began to tell what had happened in the 10 minutes after Kaylee and Wes left, leaving nothing out. The couple's mouths were hanging open by the time they were done. Kaylee frowned and then burst into tears.

"You ass!" she screamed at him, diving into the safety of Wes's arms.

"That was a low blow, guys," Wes admitted. Chase rolled his eyes and muttered, "I told you so," to Drew. "Hey, at least we tried," he replied as Kaylee stormed out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Wes sighed and trudged after her.

**Haliwell Manor**

Logan had gone to take a shower after deeming Savvy was alright. The sisters had begun to look at the two of them and start to whisper, so Savvy thought that now was a good time to talk to them.

"So, what are guys whispering about?" Savvy asked as she approached the trio.

"It's so cute," Phoebe sighed wistfully. "I wish me and Coop still had that going for us."

"What?" asked Savvy.

"I know, and how he just held her when she was crying." Paige added, completely ignoring Savvy. "So romantic."

"Okay, you guys are obviously talking about a movie," Savvy said, completely oblivious. The trio's heads swiveled around and finally acknowledged her.

"No, not a movie," Piper corrected her. "We're talking about you and Logan."

"What?" she gasped. "Me and Logan? There is no me and Logan!"

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing," Paige argued. "Looks like you two got something going on."

"Uh, no," Savvy retaliated. "Never."

"No, I definitely felt something," Phoebe confided. "And, well, I'm kinda an expert at feelings, so…" she let that sentence hang.

"No, I…I…I no," Savvy sputtered. "I mean, I used to but now…now."

"You used to? Oooh gossip! Do tell, I never get any these days," she gushed, patting the couch cushion next to her.

"Fine," Savvy relented. "Here's our story. We met in kindergarten and it was hate at first sight. He kept stealing my crayons, until I bit him. He still has the teeth marks. My best friend since elementary school is Kaylee. In middle school, Logan decided that he liked, they went out and he was part of our group. Our group being me, Kaylee and our friends Chase, Drew, Wes and I guess Logan. They broke up in 10th grade but he stuck around. I guess I've had a crush on him since then, so 4 years, since I'm 18. My friends tell me he likes me but," she shrugged. "All we do is fight. If he likes me, he would have made a move."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Paige declared. "We should get you two together. You should tell him."

"Or, Coop could help," Phoebe chimed in. "He is, after all, a cupid."

"No!" Savvy yelped. "If I tell him, everything will change. I don't want that."

"You should give it a try," Piper urged. "It might work."

"Yea, make the first move," Paige agreed. "We all did."

"Really?" asked Savvy. "Well, maybe. I'll think about it." Singing wafted down the stairs and the girls looked at each other.

"Secret, right?" Savvy inquired in hushed tones. They all nodded their heads and Logan waltzed into the room, a smile on his face.

"Hello ladies," he greeted them. None of them answered, just looked at each other and giggled. He frowned and muttered," Weird," as he went to the fridge for a drink.

"Just help yourself, why don't you?" Savvy said. "It's not like we're guests here or anything of the sort." Logan turned around to address her but all he saw was her back as her and Piper left the room. He shrugged and chugged his Coke completely.

"So," he began. "What's up?"

"I really wish you'd just tell her," Phoebe complained.

"Tell her what?" he asked. "That I like her as a friend and nothing else?"

"Ha ha," Paige said sarcastically. "Seriously, just tell her."

"No," he stated firmly. "Even if I did like her, like her, I wouldn't tell her. T would ruin our friendship."

"I'm telling you," Phoebe tried to convince him. "It will be better if you tell her. I know she likes you too."

"No, I can't!" he yelled at her and then stormed to the attic a huff. Savvy re-entered the room and raised her eyebrows.

"So, that went well," she commented.

"Go after him," Piper commanded. "This might be the one time you have to your self for a while., what with Damon and everything." Savvy took a deep, breath, squared her shoulder and nodded.

"I going to do it," she said firmly, marching towards the stairs.

**Underground**

Damon was watching Savvy in his crystal, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He had placed a tracer on her necklace the first time they met and now he could watch her ever movement.

'What a fool, that Logan,' he thought. 'If a girl looked like that, I wouldn't refuse her.' He sat back in his chair. 'This will either go really goods or really bad for that couple. Both ways are good for me. I'll attack the next time she's alone.'

REVIEW!!!!! (as if i haven't stressed that enough lol)


	11. The Attic

I updated again!!!! This must be a day of miracles!! (actually, i'm just home all day because we have 2 days off. yay!) I changed the rating for this chapter just to be safe, the next one is the one with the sexy stuff. Ooooh!!! lol. Sooo, review and enjoy!!

****

**The Attic**

Savvy entered the attic hesitantly, her sock-clad feet pattering gently against eh hardwood floor.

"Logan?" she called out softly. "You in here?" She turned towards the Book of Shadows and saw Logan curled up on the window seat.

"Hey, Contez," he said softly as a greeting. She sighed in frustration. "I thought we agreed to drop the formalities," she said. He offered a smile as an apology. Savvy's hands balled up at her sides.

"Logan," she growled. "Stop that."

"What?" he asked.

"If you're going to smile, smile for real. Not the fake one you offer to those sluts you take home. I'm better then that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just not doing so great today."

"Something to do with the yelling downstairs? A problem?" Savvy asked. "Maybe I can help." She sat down at the edge of his feet and her legs went on either side of his. She rested her head against the window and crossed her arms.

"So…what's up, Doc?" she quipped.

"Nothing," Logan muttered. "C'mon," she cajoled. "I can help. Just call me 'Ask Savvy'.

"No, you of all people can't help me with this problem."

"Alright, but you forget, I know your secret weapon," she teased.

"Oh yeah? What?" he asked.

Savvy leaned forwards and tickled his sides, a gleam in her eyes. Logan jumped I surprise and let out a startled yelp. Savvy laughed and reached to do it again but Logan grabbed her arms and tried to fend her off. They continued to wrestle until Savvy lost her balance and fell, pulling Logan down with her.

Logan ended up on top of Savvy, his arms on either side of her head and his legs straddling her. Their faces were inches apart. They stared into each others eyes and held the moment out for what seemed like forever. Logan didn't know what Savvy was feeling, but something was coursing through his veins like a drug, urging him to kiss her, take her, consume her. Savvy saw conflicted emotions in Logan's eyes before lust replaced them all. Still, it was a tender lust and she could have sworn she saw love shine through. The look took her breath away and made her body strain for him even more.

Finally, Logan leaned down and placed his mouth over Savvy's. Her eyes fluttered shut and she willingly opened her mouth, accepting Logan's. Their tongues dueled in a frenzied passion and Logan cupped her face with his hands. They both pulled back for a moment to catch their breath. Logan rested his forehead on Savvy's and smiled devilishly at her. He kissed her again, this time hungrily and ran his hands through her hair, fisting them in it and tilting her head back, exposing her neck. He started a wet trail down her cheeks and neck, nipping and sucking alternatively. His teeth latched onto her ear and tugged slightly and he delighted in the small moan she made when he did that. Her hands were running up and down his shoulders and head, she couldn't touch him enough.

Logan's mouth glided over her collarbone and back up her neck, pausing when he heard her gasp. His mouth started sucking and licking a particular spot, her special spot. She moaned and writhed beneath him, her hands grabbing his biceps, the nails digging into his skin. Logan paused his ministrations and looked at her face.

Her eyes were glazed over as they stared down at him, her mouth was wide open and she was panting. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and Logan followed its path until he couldn't take it anymore. He claimed her mouth in a soul-branding kiss, grabbing her hips as she entwined her fingers in his hair. As Logan's hands began to travel upward, Savvy's eyes flew open and she broke the kiss.

"Logan," she panted. "Stop."

"Shhh, don't worry baby," he soothed. "It will be great for you too." Her eyes flashed fire and she shoved him off.

"Baby?" she yelled. "What is wrong with you?" She was screaming now. "I thought you actually…I didn't know I was just a conquest, a way to get you off!"

"Conquests?" Logan interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought maybe I meant something to you," she informed him. "You held me and comforted me, you asshole!"

"What is your problem?" asked Logan.

"You are my problem!" she yelled back. "You called me baby," she said, calming down.

"I don't know what world you're from, but in mine, that's a term of endearment," he argued as he fumed.

"No, that's what you call girls when you can't remember their names," she declared. "I should know, I lived with you over the summer. I heard enough through the walls."

Logan's face turned darker and darker as he listened to her. He started towards her and she backed up until her back hit a wall. Still, Logan kept coming.

"Stop," she commanded, raising her arms to ward him off. He grabbed them with one hand and yanked them over her head, leaving him completely in control. She whimpered and looked up at him.

"I can scream, you know," she warned, trying to pull away.

"I understand," he purred. "I usually have that effect." Her eyes widened and she struggled harder against him. Logan leaned his mouth next to her ear and whispered hotly, "Believe me Savvy, I know your name. I scream it every night right before I go to sleep, just as I know you scream mine." He licked the hollow shell around her ear and was pleased to fell her shudder. He continued, "But you don't have to do it your self anymore. I offer myself to you, free of charges of course. If you heard me through the wall, you must know I'm excellent."

He grinned and pulled away. Savvy shook her head. "I that's what you think I want, then I am so glad I'm just another slut to you," she spouted before walking out of the attic. Logan stared after her as she walked out of the room. He was stupefied; he thought that she wanted him. Everyone had told him so. He wanted to go after her, but decided that wasn't the best idea, especially when she was this angry. He sat down on the window seat again, with only of the pattering of the rain keeping him company.

(Transition)

Savvy left the attic quietly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't even react when she felt a hand cover her mouth and the other in a grip around her waist. Before she could even think to scream, they blinked out.

REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!


	12. Seduction

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Haliwell Manor, the Attic**

Logan stared glumly at a spot on the wall as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Savvy?" he ventured hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Phoebe stepped into the room and shook her head. "Sorry, just me," she replied. "what happened with you and Savvy?"

Logan groaned and put his head in his hands. "I messed it up and I don't even know how," he explained. "I kissed her and then all of a sudden she backed off and started yelling." He finally looked up. "What did she tell you?" he asked.

Phoebe looked surprised. "I haven't seen her since you stormed up to the attic a half hour ago," she said. "I thought she was still up here with you." Logan jumped up with a gasp. "We have to look for her," he said, a worried look in his eyes. "What if Damon took her?"

"Relax, Logan. If Damon had taken her, I think we would have heard a struggle," she explained. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll look around the house with you."

Logan nodded and headed for the attic door, Phoebe right behind him.

20 minutes later

"She's not here!" Logan was panicking, they hadn't found Savvy and no one had seen her since the attic. Everyone was finally getting really worried.

"Don't worry, Logan," Paige consoled. "We always have the spell for finding her. We can do that now." Logan calmed down a little and the group headed towards the attic to perform the spell.

**Underground**

Savvy felt like her eyelids weighed a hundred pounds as she struggled to open her eyes. She tried to use her hands to wipe the crud out of them but found her hands tied behind her back. When the room came into focus, she found herself in a large hall with wooden floors and a stage to the far left. The ceiling was vast, with beautiful murals decoration the entire thing. Six marble columns on each side of the room supported the theme with masterful carvings. It was dead silent except for the sound of Savvy struggling. She heard footsteps, slow and unhurried growing gradually louder until the double doors swung open. Damon stepped into the room.

"Beautiful, is it not?" he asked. Savvy remained silent. "Ah, playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything," she growled. "Now let me go!"

"It's unfortunate that you do not appreciate this room more. Da Vinci himself painted it." He responded.

"Did you kidnap him too?" Savvy asked. Damon chuckled. "What a wonderful spirit in such a beautiful young woman," he cooed.

"Fuck off," she snapped.

"Oooh, a feisty temper too," he sneered. "I offer you my hospitality and this is the thanks I get?"

"Well, if your hospitality is always like this, no wonder no one likes you, " Savvy retorted. Damon shook his head, perplexed. "I wonder what has got you in such a foul mood," he wondered. "Could it be your fight with that boy?" Savvy turned her head away from him.

"Come now," he chided. "Don't be upset. He had nothing to offer you anyway. He's just a boy."

"He's a friend," she spat out as she turned towards him. "A term you don't understand."

"But you want more from him, don't you?" he observed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she growled, turning away again. Damon's spidery fingers gently brushed her chin as he forced her to look at him.

:I do," he whispered. "For so long, his attentions have been elsewhere. Flirting with you, teasing you, only to move onto another girl. You felt as if you weren't good enough for him. So maybe, if you changed, he might notice you," Damon continued, ignoring the tears forming in Savvy's eyes. "But it didn't work, did it? It wasn't enough. I, I can give you more; show you what it's like to hold power, so you can have him. You can be different, be somebody for once in your life."

He caressed her cheek as tears spilled out of her eyes. "There, there, don't cry," he comforted, kissing away the tears.

"I can help you," he repeated. "Just sing for me."

Savvy jerked out of his grasp at the last statement.

"Never," she declared firmly.

"Ah, your choice," he lamented as he began to walk out. "But think of the good you could do. Not just for Logan but for you… and Cody." Her heart froze at that name.

"You know about Cody?" she questioned softly at his retreating back. He stopped and turned towards her.

"My dear, I know everything," he purred.

"So, if I accepted your offer, and I'm not saying I am," she said hurriedly. "I could have anything I wanted?"

"Of course," he reassured her. "Everything. " He sighed dramatically. "But of course, you haven't agreed yet."

"I…I'm still…are you sure?" she stuttered.

"Savvy," he breathed as a violin started up. Her head swiveled towards the sound and she gasped at the vision before her. A ghost was playing the violin on the stage! Another one joined in on the piano as more and more filled the stage, their hauntingly slow melody pulsing through the air. "Listen to the music. Feel it." Damon commanded. He clapped his hands and Savvy's bonds disappeared. "Much better," he commented. "Now for the dress."

He waved his hand and mumbled something under his breath. Savvy's simple jeans and t-shirt melted into a beautiful midnight blue gown with matching white gloves that came up to her elbows. The dress came to the middle of her claves with a longer back. Her shoulders were left bare as was her neck. A simple chain necklace with a small diamond at the end graced her neck. Her once bedraggled hair was waved and swept up into an elegant bun with just a few tendrils left to curl about her face. She gasped in delight and ran her hands over her self as if trying to convince herself it was real.

"There is so much I can show you," Damon whispered. His hand glided over her bare shoulder, caressing her skin. Savvy stuck her chin defiantly. "This is not what I had in mind," she snarled. "You make my skin crawl."

"That is not all, I can do, with your skin," he responded in a sultry tone, his hand dropping lower, skimming the tops of her breast. She shuddered in disgust and recoiled.

"Why do you hide from me?" he questioned. "Think of what I can teach you. Not only the power of seduction, but power over everything." He bowed and offered her his hand.

"No," she stated firmly. He frowned. "All this," he said, gesturing around him, "has still not convinced you of the power you can hold?"

"Look Savvy," he paused. "I can call you that, right?" Ignoring the vehement shake of her head, he continued. "I do not have to do this often, but you are proving to be most stubborn. He started chanting in Old Thak, a spell for mind control. "You bastard," she whispered before her eyes went blank and she sank limply into her chair.

"Now this won't do," he proclaimed. He motioned and Savvy jerked to life, coming forwards into Damon's arms.

"No we dance," he cooed. He began to spin her around the dance floor, but something was missing. He scowled and then sighed.

"If I must," he said to himself. He mumbled again and released her mind from his control, still keeping a hold on her body.

He smirked darkly and grabbed her hand as they stood in the center of the ballroom, amidst the sea of ghost dancer who were all waiting for the next song.

Suddenly, that song began. This one had a completely different feel to it compared to the first one. This one darker, hypnotic…meant to seduce. It held a slow sort of tango feel to it. He suddenly smashed her body passionately against his and she could have sworn she felt the smug smile that played on his face.

"Go to hell, Damon," Savvy snapped.

"Been there, very nice place. Too hot for me though," he responded. Damon's eyes took on a darker, more seductive look as he snapped her back and dipped her over his muscled thigh. She had the urge to moan when he did that, but she bit her tongue, refusing to give in to this, only earning a twisted smile from Damon.

Savvy was absolutely helpless as his hand idly traced sown her front, shaping her bosom, stomach and waist before snapping her back up again, eager to catch what was left of that astonished daze in her eyes. After pulling her back up, he simply dipped her down again, this time her hips smashed against his and his hand ran dangerously down her thigh, lifting her leg up and around his waist where she felt the response to his actions. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he had too good a hold on her body. He let her slide down his leg and clenched his eyes shut at the feel of her. He then yanked her back up and led her back into the dance as the music started to gain a faster tempo, which he immediately took advantage of. Her heart rate tripled as he twirled her across the hardwood floor, dipping her every once in a while. His smirk grew wider at every gasp and moan that came out of her lips. Damon spun her away and then yanked her passionately back to him, her heaving chest colliding with his, there faces inches apart.

"So…are you particularly fond of that dress? He asked as he tried to strike up a conversation. Her eyes were in a daze as they danced, still in his control.

"I've worn better, why?" she asked. He spun her so her back collided with his chest, his hand pressed against her breasts, smashing her into his body. He ran his hand slowly down her front again, feeling everything as he teased her ear lobe with his teeth.

"Because, I needed to know if you minded if this one was ruined." She closed her eyes and sagged against him as his mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"Why would it be ruined?" she asked, gasping for air.

"Because you look so sexy right now, I really want to rip this dress off of you," he purred into her ear as he led her back into the dance. That statement snapped her out of her daze and she sent him a look of pure hatred.

"Don't you dare," she snapped, a very serious look on her face. "You're not touching me." She hadn't given into Damon yet, she still held some mind power.

"Ooo or you'll what?" he laughed. "You'll kill me? Stab me? Castrate me?" She grinned and said, "Don't give me any ideas."

He chuckled darkly and twirled her into his chest, her back against his front. His hands were around her waist and her chest heaved in exhaustion as the ghost dancers continued to twirl around them. His breath caressed her neck and ear, touching the skin now and then and he took pleasure in the fact he made her shiver. Pleasure coursed through her veins, pulling her away from the reality that was screaming for her to snap out of this fantasy.

She was giving into him, he could tell. Time for the last step to seal the deal. He quickly slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She groaned and opened her mouth to him as she turned around in his arms, throwing hers around his neck. He smirked on his success as she submitted to him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangoed in a fast-paces rhythm that left her breathless. Her eyes were glazed over like a drug-addict's as her mind fought him to keep the focus that was quickly slipping from her grasp. Damon let go of her mind and found her lips still attached to his. It had worked; she had given herself over to him completely.

Still kissing her, he backed them into a hidden corner of the room, shoving her against the wall passionately. He broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"See what I can teach you?" he asked her. "If you sing in this concert for me, I swear there will be more. But for now, I leave you." Hew bowed and exited the room, leaving a breathless Savvy sagged against the wall, trying to regain some composure.

She pressed a hand to her still throbbing lips and whispered, "Wow."

**The Attic**

Logan's eyes were stormy with rage and held back tears. He had watched the whole exchange, he saw Savvy give herself to that…that monster. And the way he touched her, he wanted to smash Damon's face in. Only he got to do that to her. He felt the rage building inside of him and knew he had to do something about it. But what?

The Haliwell's had stayed out the way as Logan watched Damon seduce Savvy over to his side. They knew better than to try and interfere when love was involved, that had gotten them into trouble before and now was no different.

Logan marched over to them and placed his hands on his hips. "I am going to save her," he told them forcefully. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"It's not that we don't want to help," Phoebe said carefully, knowing full well that he could blow his top any time soon. "But, what would we do? We don't have a way in and it's her choice."

Logan stayed calm during this explanation, knowing that getting mad at them would get him nothing. "I have a plan, just give me time to see to the details," he said. "I know it will work, I just need a little time."

"We only have 3 days," Piper told him. "That's when the full moon is. She has to be swayed by then so we can destroy Damon and Gulra."

Logan nodded. "I'll be ready to go in 2 hours, okay?" The rest of the group agreed and left him to his workings.

"Don't worry, Savvy," he mumbled to the air. "I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do."


	13. The First Performance

I finally updated!!! Yay me!!! Once again i own nothing and no one so you can't sue me. So, read and REVIEW!!! A writer is only as good as her critics or something like that. What I'm trying (and failing miserably at) to say is that you readers are important. Your feedback decides what happens next, so REVIEW!!!

**

* * *

Madam Gulra's**

"Everything is ready?" Madam Gulra barked harshly.

"Yes, Madam," Damon responded. "She is ready to sing tonight and just in case that doesn't work, the back-up plan is secured in a cell." He smiled darkly at the last statement.

Madam cackled. "Finally," she rasped. "We will succeed and I will take my rightful place on the throne." She sank back in her chair as if this was too much to take. Her eyes hardened and she glared at Damon.

"What are you still doing here?" she yelled. "Go get her ready you lazy ass!"

Damon ran from the room, muttering curses about old hags under his breath.

"I can here that, boy!" a voice called after him. Damon sped up his pace.

**Savvy's Chambers**

Savvy closed her eyes, wondering for the 50th time that night if she was making the right decision. It had felt so wrong and yet somehow, right to be held in Damon's arms. It was nothing like being held in Logan's arms, but she refused to admit that to herself. She turned her head as she heard a knock at her doorway. 3 women filed in and one informed her that it was time to get ready for the show.

"We're here to help you put on make-up and clothes," the first one told her as they started towards her. Each held something different in their arms. One held a hairbrush, the other make-up and the last a scrap of material that savvy was told was her outfit for this evening. The "outfit" consisted of a low-cut corset like top with a 6 inch mini-skirt and fishnets accompanying it. The whole outfit was in black and the look was completed with dark makeup and matching jewelry. Her hair was swept into a messy bun with some tendrils curled about her face.

The girls giggled when they stepped back to survey their work and began to smudged and pull a little for the finishing touches.

Damon entered and the girls fell respectfully silent as he looked Savvy over, gulping a few times. "Ver..uhum," he cleared his throat. "Very good. I barely recognize her." The girls smiled with his praise and left, chattering about how handsome he was.

Savvy turned her eyes up to meet his to look for some comfort but all she saw was lust. Damon stepped towards her and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly as he pulled back from her. "You look amazing." She smiled in response and got up to head out the door.

**The Stage**

The crowd was wild and unruly as Savvy finished her second to last song of the night. They loved her. The whole stadium was packed with Demons and Warlocks hoping to get a glimpse of the girl who would set them all free.

Savvy rolled her shoulders to get the cramps out and waited for Damon to join her on the stage. He finally clambered up the stairs and motioned for the band to start the song.

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strenght in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles _

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls ang gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
_When you're broken_

As they sang the last noted of the song the place erupted in cheers and shouts for another song. Damon put a protective arm around Savvy and began to lead her off the stage. Savvy planted her feet firmly and wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Damon hissed at her, still tugging her arm.

She shook her head. "I feel like..I'm missing something but I don't know what it is," she told him.

"We can worry about this later, unless you want to get crushed by the crowd," he said. True to his word, the crowd had pushed its way through security and was making its way towards the stage. Savvy looked worried but began to move towards the exit at a fast pace.

**Savvy's Chamber, 2 days later**

Savvy was pacing the length of the room, trying with no avail to figure out why she felt like she was missing something. She just had this feeling of emptiness and something tugged at her mind, trying to remind her but no matter how hard she tried, it evaded her grasp.

Before she could ponder it any further, the three girls; Marigold, Greta and Roxy came in to help her get ready for her show that night. This time Damon walked in with them to supervise and make sure everything was exactly how he wanted it. Because of course everything was his decision. After an hour of torture, Savvy's look was finally completed.

Tonight her outfit was army colors and she had black smudges under her eyes in tribute to the veterans of the war that were attending her show, which, Damon said, was a big honor.

Savvy walked out on the stage amidst cheering and catcalls and she still couldn't help but feel empty, but the show had to go on.

After the show, Damon's office

Damon stared hard into the eyes of the teenage warlock who had come to see him. He was weird looking creature with a beard and mustached and mismatched lumpy clothes, but he looked harmless enough.

"And you feel she needs protection, why? Am I not enough?" Damon questioned him.

"No sir, that's not it," he squeaked out. "But I can be more like a servant and get her anything she wants while protecting her. You can't be around 24/7 to protect her but I can."

Damon pondered this for a second before nodding his head. "Yes," he agreed. "Yes, this is a wonderful idea. You start now." He rose from his chair and sauntered out the door, leaving a bewildered boy in his wake.


	14. Lar?

I updated again, this is so my week. Soo, review please so i can become a better writer, no that i want to be one for a profession but it's fun, right. Oh and btw, this is probably the last time i'll be updating for a while because we received our research papers today and it'll take all my time which realy sucks. If any of you know anything about Hemingway and him using dialogue as characterization, PLEASE email me!!!! I'm desperate. Sooo, once again review!!!!

**

* * *

**

**After the show, Savvy's chambers**

When Damon entered the room, Savvy was reclining on a couch, finally getting some relaxation time.

"Ahem," he announced his presence by clearing his throat. Savvy looked over tiredly and waved in response. Damon glowered but said nothing, only motioned out side the door. The teenager shuffled meekly into the room but squared his shoulders when Damon cuffed him on the head.

"This is your new servant and bodyguard," he informed her. "He will get you anything you want. Got it?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes again. Damon shook his head in disgust at her lack of respect but managed to walk out of the room without blowing anything up.

The boy ground his teeth nervously and stared at Savvy until she opened her eyes and fixed him with a stare.

"Yes?" she inquired impatiently.

"Nothing, milady," he whispered softly. Savvy shook her head and said, "It's just Savvy, none of that milady crap." He nodded his head quickly, practically ripping his neck off in his eagerness to please. Savvy rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Hallway, 5 days later**

"Laramie, my coat please," Savvy's command echoed off the slimy walls as they trudged back from yet another concert. Laramie tripped over his feet running towards her and Savvy let out a small giggle.

"Thanks, Lar, I needed that," she told him. "You're welcome," he responded in a gravely tone.

They stopped before her chambers and Lar hurriedly opened the door and stepped out of the way so she could pass through. She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and they both settled on her couch for a quick game of cards.

"I have an idea," Lar proposed as he cut the deck and shuffled. "Whoever loses the hand has to answer one question truthfully. Sound good?" He began to deal without even waiting for Savvy's consent. She thought about it and shrugged. "Why not?" she responded.

**2 hours and many hands later**

"Alright, what was your life like before this?" Lar asked Savvy as she took a sip of soda. She appeared thoughtful for a moment before a look of horror came over her face.

"Oh my god, Lar," she whimpered. "I can't remember. This past week I felt as if I was missing something and now I know what it is. My memory." She gripped the edge of the couch as her face turned as white as a sheet and she looked ready to throw up. She scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to get one glimpse of the life she had before stardom, but nothing would come. Tears dripped down her face freely as se became truly scared.

"Shh, it's okay," Lar reassured her, placing a comforting arm around her and drawing her close. She turned her face into his chest and began to sob as he began to gently run his fingers through her hair.

"I think I can help," he told her as she sat up and wiped her eyes, ready to listen. "I have this amulet that when the spell is invoked, can most of the time, help bring a persons memory back. Want me to go get it?" he asked. She gripped his arm in desperation and nodded vigorously. He jumped from the bed and sprinted out the door.

**15 minutes later**

Lar's feet pounded the ground as he raced towards Savvy's rooms with the amulet in hand. He stopped respectful distance from her door and listened before knocking.

"Knock it off Damon," Savvy's voiced came muffled through the wall. "I'm not in the mood." Lar could hear Damon's responding growl and Savvy's moan of protest before it dawned on him what was happening. He scowled and opened the door without knocking.

Damon lifted his face from Savvy's to look at who had interrupted them. Lar stood in the doorway, a curious and disgusted look on his face as he viewed the scene before him. Savvy had a red hand shaped mark in her left cheek, her top was in shreds, her lips bruised and her hair a tangled mess. Damon on the other hand had his pants unbuckled and his shirt untucked as he glared at the teenager.

"Sor..sorry," Lar stuttered out as an apology. "It's alright, Lar," Savvy said, pushing Damon off her and sitting upright, her hands automatically going to her hair to straighten it up. Damon got up and stalked towards the door, glaring one last time before passing Lar. Just then Lar sneezed and tripped into Damon who was slammed into the moldy wall, his jacket covered in mold and snot.

"Sorry sir," Lar said, horrified as he attempted to clean off Damon's jacket. Damon brushed him off and ran out of the room.

Lar hurried over to Savvy and looked her in the eyes.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?" Savvy asked him. He nodded, smiling a little. She giggled and grinned at him as she patted the couch cushion next to her, indicating he should sit.

He sat down and touched her cheek gently where the handprint lay before grabbing a new shirt from the pile next to him. He handed it to her silently and she put it on with a blush heated her cheeks.

"I have the amulet," he informed her while taking it from his pocket. "Just give me a second to prepare the spell."

Lar tried desperately to remember the incantation that invoked the charm but he couldn't come up with anything. The previous owner's words echoed in his head. _"If it comes from the heart, it will be true." _

"Ok, close your eyes," he whispered, placing the amulet around her neck and taking a step back.

He took a deep breath before beginning:

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory _

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me

Lar began to take off the fake beard and mustache that graced his face before returning to the song.

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done

He then took out the contact lenses that hid his

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

He started towards Savvy, reaching out hand to touch her, but pulling back at the last second.

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

He stood next to her as he sang the last lines of the song, waiting for her to open her eyes and remember.

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Remember me  
Remember... me...

Savvy's eyes fluttered as if she was reading a book at a very fast pace. Her body went limp and she fell back against the bed, convulsing as tears rolled down her face. After and minute, she opened her eyes and a hazy vision swam before them.

"Logan?" she murmured groggily. "Is that you?" Logan smiled and reached for her, drawing her into the warmth of his arms as she struggled to understand why he was here.

Sensing her disbelief, he explained "I came to rescue you. You didn't think I would leave you all alone, did you?" Savvy smiled and snuggled closer before jerking upright.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Damon! What if he comes back in here?"

"Shhh, don't worry," he soothed. "He was just here." His gaze hardened at the memory of what he had been doing to Savvy came back. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, checking her all over. She giggled and shook her head.

"You came just in time," she told him. "He barely even touched me. Ummm, thanks for saving me and all, but how are we getting out of here? I mean, we're underground, we can't exactly just walk out."

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out, including Damon and Madam Gulra's destruction. Now, here's what you do."


End file.
